APH Wicked
by SumsMasterpiece
Summary: *Based off of the Broadway musical Wicked the Untold Story of the Witches of Oz* (Based more off of the musical than book) I made a music video to wicked and hetalia and I think it shall work in story mode. I will be putting the songs in when the scenes come up. I love this musical so much, it is my favorite one ever!


Chapter: No One Mourns The Wicked

Act 1

The sky as red as blood, the sun was rising on a brand new day. A day that the citizens of Oz were finally free forever and they will remember. His rain of terror had gone on long enough and the citizens rejoiced at the news that the wicked witch of the west was dead. Throwing confetti and petals into the air, outside of windows and balconies. They sang of the good news and hugged one another that there nightmares were finally over.

"Look it's Francis~" Someone pointed and yelled as a light blue bubble came floating towards the townspeople. The bubble landed in the middle of city square and people rushed towards it. From the bubble a figure forms with a light, sky blue tuxedo with matching everything and a sparkly light blue handkerchief in his left side pocket on his chest. He had wheat blonde curly hair and shadow of a beard and sparkling blue eyes.

"Fellow Ozians, yes it is true. The wicked witch was pronounced dead at 15:23 by the nation clock when a bucket of water was poured onto him and melted away. It is a monumental day for Oz for we have faced darkness and have prevailed."

"Howrah, Howrah!~ All of the towns people cheered.

"Sir Francis, what makes a person wicked?" A young boy asked but the mother pulls the boy away and bow in an apologetic way.

"That is a good question mon cher. Are people born wicked or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all he had father. He had a mother, like us all. But that family had secrets, and things that we try to hide behind closed doors."

"What do you mean?" The baker of the town asks.

"Well his father was the mayor of Munchkinland, and he was married to a beautiful wife, and when he was born. He was born... different."

"How different?" A woman this time asked.

"Well he was born, green. And people were afraid of him, especially his father. So they locked him away, for no one to see him until..."

"Francis! Is it true that you were his friend?" One of the men in rags asked.

Everyone gasped and three woman ran over to him and all three slap him with there purses. He just curled up saying 'OH' one for each hit.

"Well..." The Good Witch started and everyone gasped and huddled around him.

"It depends on what your definition of friend is. I mean, we did know each other. We meet back at school. That was a long time ago, we were so young and it was at a very different time in Oz." Francis defended.

"I'll tell you the story of him, and you can see you yourself and answer the question are we born wicked or are we tricked into that role."

-Many Years in the Past-

"Dear I have a meeting today, it is out of town so don't wait up. I'll be out of town for about three days." An gentlemen said with fancy clothing, grabbing his brief case.

"Don't worry darling, I'll be fine on my own. Go do your job, you are not the mayor of Munchkin Land for no reason." A younger female came into the room with long dark dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Maybe I should let my secretary handle this so I don't leave you alone." The mayor interjected, to his beautiful wife.

"Celt dear, you can't not work because you are worried about me. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." The younger female says, placing her tiny hands on her husband's shoulders.

"You're right Evelyn. I just worry is all. I'll be home before you know it, I love you." Celt kissed her tenderly and walks out the door.

Evelyn decided to clean the house for a bit to pass the time. After about an hour and a half, she decided to go into the tiny town to get something to drink. She went to this little bar called 'Black Sheep'. She sat at the bar stools and just ordered a simple Irish ale. The whole time she was there, she had this strange feeling that someone was watching her, but just shrugged it off and continued to drink her drink. After her fourth drink, she decided it was time to go home. She stumbled slightly on her way out, being such a light weight she was, made her way home. Unannounced to her, there was someone following her home. She finally got to the door of her home, she put the key into the lock when a mass of weight forced her whole body inside and slammed the door shut. This force locked the door when she was on the group, trying to get back on her feet to the closest phone. The force ran towards her, it was too dark in the room to see the face or the figure of the intruder. She was pinned to the ground as the intruder whispered into her ear with a very masculine voice. "You are so beautiful, I couldn't contain myself at the bar. You are going to be mine for the night. I need to get this out of my system, and you are going to help me with this woman."

Evelyn was so scared. She finally mustered up a scream, hoping that the neighbors would hear her and save her. The male intruder gagged her with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. Her screams and sobs were muffled as he pulled her skirt up to expose her undergarments.

The male was getting annoyed with her muffled sobs, so he pulled the rag out of her mouth. He grabbed her cheeks between his thumb and index finger to force her mouth to stay open, he went to his back pocket to grab a small vile of green liquid. He opened the vile with his teeth and poured the colored liquid into her mouth and let go of her mouth to hold her nose, to force her to drink the liquid. She did just that and she could no longer move. It felt as if her muscles were frozen, even her mouth wouldn't open to form words.

"Perfect." The man smirked out as he tossed the bottle away from them as he let his hands roam some more.

The blonde could not believe that this was happening to her, she wept as he did away with her. When he was finished with her an hour later it was still dark out. She was still frozen but she could feel that she was sore and she probably tore because she could feel a weird sensation of liquid running down her vagina and legs.

"Thanks, give your husband my condolences." He laughed his way out the door.

There she laid, violated and embarrassed. She made a vow that she would not tell her husband. She would pretend that nothing happened, and live her life like it was before, an encouraging house wife.

-Time Skip-

It was been ten months since that night and Evelyn was pregnant. The couple was enjoying there afternoon when his wife's water broke. He ran to call the doctor to come to his house quickly.

Evelyn was in so much pain, the contractions were getting closer and closer together. She felt like that she was being ripped apart from the inside out.

"Alright Mrs. Kirkland, it is time for you to start pushing." The midwife said to the soon-to-be mother.

"Oh thank god." She was thankful to finally see her child face to face.

"Alright now push!" The midwife ordered as she looked for the babies head. The other two midwifes were holding her legs up as her husband has standing next to the head midwife.

"Come on Evelyn, I can see a nose and a curl. You can do it just one more push." Her husband exclaimed, so excited to have his first child be born.

"I-I can't. It hurt so much." She cried leaning her head back from exhaustion.

"Just one big one and the baby will be out." The midwife commented.

With one last, painful push. Evelyn heard crying from her baby, but her husband and midwifes were gasping with 'sweet Oz' and 'it's a monster'.

"What is it, what's wrong?" The new mother was confused until she lifted the sheet near her feet to see this bright bleach blonde hair, thick black caterpillar eyebrows, emerald eyes, but the baby boy's skin was green. She sobbed, how could she birth a child that looked nothing like his father. 'He's bound to find out now, my secret that I've been hiding. What will he do with me, and my child.' Thoughts like these ran through her head.

"Take it away." Her husband mumbled. The young British mother grabbed her child.

"Please Celt..." Evelyn pleaded.

"TAKE IT AWAY!" He ordered as the midwifes ripped the mother's child out of her hands and did just that.

Evelyn sobbed into her pillow, even though the child was not Celt's and her's, it was still her child and loved it.

-Time-Skip-

Through the years, the child was locked up in the attic of the mayor's house. Never to leave the house so he could never be seen. When his father would go to work, his mother would come up and visit her son.

"I'm going to name you Arthur, after my father's name." She told her son one day.

"Ar-thur." Her son sounded the name out which made her very proud.

Every day, Evelyn would go up to teach Arthur something new. But his favorite times, was when his mother would read to him stories. His favorites were always Shakespeare plays. But when His father came home, the affection he and his mother had would disappear.

He spent five years of his live doing this, and his mother visited him less and less because she was expecting another child. This time Celt would make sure that the child would be white and perfect, so everyday he made his wife eat Milk flowers. They were rumored to make sure the baby healthy and normal. Since his first child was a failure, Celt became more abusive; physically and verbally. There were days when both Evelyn and Arthur couldn't take the yelling.

When it came time for her second child's birth Celt had high expectations, but before the child came out, the umbilical cord wrapped around the child's neck. The midwifes worked fast to unwrap it but some of the oxygen was stopped for a short period, but just enough that the baby was forever paralyzed. Evelyn felt like a failure again. This child did look like Celt and her's, with her's dark dirty blonde hair and Celt's sky blue eyes, but now her child was disabled. But despite that, he was happy to have a normal colored child, and blamed its unable to ever walk on his monster that lived in the attic.

"We shall name you Peter. That's a strong name for my precious little man." Celt cooed over his new, and in his mind, only son.

Arthur watched everything from a hole in the ceiling, he was both happy and sad that he had a new sibling. Over the course of years, he was not allowed to be around or touch his sibling. And through those years he blamed himself for the cause of his brother's disability.

When Arthur turned 16, his mother committed suicide. She felt like a failure as a wife and mother and the abuse she dealt with final hit a breaking point. Arthur was so upset over his mother's death, but now he had to deal with his father's rage all by himself. When he turned 18, he was allowed to move down stairs, in a normal bedroom and was given the job to look after Peter when his father was at work.

Arthur took on this responsibility for five years, when Peter got an acceptance letter to Shiz University. His father was wary of letting is 'precious angel' leave him. He made his decision a week later, that Peter can go only if Arthur went. Hoping the thought of bring his green brother to a important school would embarrass his son into not going. But to his surprise, Peter agreed to go with Arthur. When Peter rolled away, Celt grabbed Arthur's arm tightly and whispered in his ear "Listen here freak, I'm letting you go because you are close enough to his age to go with Peter to school. But if you out step your boundaries of watching my son, I will personally kill you. Do I make myself clear, you fucking freak of nature?"

"Crystal." Arthur let out with a shaky breath.

"Good,now get yourself backed we have a month until the new school year starts." He shoves Arthur away from him with disgust.

-Time Skip-

A month later they left to head towards Shiz University, and Arthur was so excited to be around other people. As they made there way to the school, Arthur's mind was only focused on 'I have to protect Peter, no matter what.'


End file.
